iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Vilyx Redwyne
Vilyx Redwyne is, and always has been, a man of business. To him, business is more than just a way of making money; it is a way of life. An extremely enterprising man, Redwyne was assumed to be on his deathbed for five years before making a miraculous recovery only recently, waking up with grand plans for his business and his House. Biography: Vilyx Redwyne was born the firstborn son and heir of Hobber Redwyne, Lord of the Arbor and Rhaenyra Rogare. He lived a blessed early life, as the son of a wealthy noble line. It was apparent at a very early age that Vilyx was a natural sailor, and from the age of ten he spent all the time that he could on the deck of a ship. It was at this same age that the War of the Wicked broke out and Vilyx, in his childhood foolishness, snuck aboard his father's flagship, The Maiden's Grace, when he sailed off for war. When he was finally found it was already too late for them to turn back, and so Vilyx was confined to his father's quarters. However, he soon escaped, and became a rallying force for the crew, who saw him as their mascot of sorts. He saw through several major battles, protected to the death by his father's crew. When he finally returned home, Vilyx was enraptured by the events he had experienced. It would not be until decades later that he would realize the true cost of war. At the age of 17 Vilyx's father died, leaving The Arbor and its wealth to his eldest son. Vilyx soon after founded the Redwyne Trading Company, using his gift as a magnate to develop his trading skills. Over the next several decades he built a trade empire that stretched from The Arbor to the far reaches of the world, selling Arbor Gold wine and trading in a variety of other luxury goods using his connection as the son of a Rogare. At the age of 55 Durran's defiance broke out, and Vilyx was called to war. He fought ably in the war, although not particularly notably. It was not until he was already 61 that he earned a true name for himself as an Admiral in the Duel of Dragons, where he won numerous notable naval battles. He used his knowledge in engineering to build catapults aboard his flagships, smashing the enemy fleets to smithereens. However, in this war his flagship, Maiden's Grace, was boarded by Targaryen forces. He fought ably for a man of his age, but was overwhelmed and had his left leg hewn off, throwing him into the churning waters. His fleet managed to recover him as he lay clinging to a piece of driftwood, all that remained of his beloved flagship. He survived the ordeal, but the loss of his leg along with his age and the prolonged time floating in the sea left him a changed man. His spirit was unbroken, but he grew sickly, and began to show his age as he had never done before. For the last five years Vilyx has battled illness after illness, only just recently managing to break the cycle and get out of his sickbed. Now, hearing of the fall of House Tyrell, Vilyx has sailed for King's Landing, ready to once again serve his Kingdom in any way that he is needed. Timeline: *215: Vilyx Redwyne is born. *225: Vilyx sneaks aboard his father's ship during the War of the Wicked. *232: Vilyx inherits the Arbor, founds the Redwyne Trading Company. *270: Vilyx fights in Durran's Defiance. *277: Vilyx leads ships in the Duel of Dragons, earning great acclaim but losing his leg and his health. *281: Vilyx recovers from five years of illness, sailing for KL. Soon after, he buys out the Caswell Trading Company as well as several other Houses and Companies. Category:House Redwyne Category:Reachman